Renegade (Earth-Prime)
Bio of Colby Scott Colby Scott is a white boy who grew up in the same city as Manny (Noctus). They went to the same Junior and Senior High Schools. Colby graduated High School with a 4.0 GPA all Honors like Manny. For college he got a bachelors degree in Natural Science. When Colby and his partner Shaun were working on an Science Project that involved creating atoms to discharge at a fast rate to teleport and make small black holes, somewhat of a particle accelerator but with things atoms that create electricity, fire, and ice. Shaun decided to walk into the other room because he wanted to get some snacks because they had the munchies. Colby started hearing screaming then he started seeing flashing red lights from the machine, that caused him to freak out and he got up and tripped over the wire that made the machine stable, then the machine blew up. The whole room was on fire with ice shards on the ceiling and Shaun came back and saw Colby lying on the ground with what seemed to be electricity surging through his body and bleeding out, Shaun used his adrenaline and picked up Colby and started running to the infirmary in the Institution Of Mathematics And Science (IMS). He was taken cared of until the ambulance came. Colby was given a wheelchair since he was disabled but it was only temporary since he will get crutches in two weeks and after that he should be fine. When he woke up in the Hospital of the County of Sol (HCS). During a physical therapy session he was looking at a lamp and he moved his fingers and the lamp turned off, he was dumbfounded so he twirled his fingers again then the whole rooms' electricity went out and suddenly Colby felt all better and he could walk. Somehow the electricity absorbed into his body and he got healed. The physician was confused but he didn't question it. Colby didn't go back to the PT Appointments after that anymore. Shaun came up to Colby and started speaking to him and asking why he had a FAST recovery and Colby responded "I really don't know." and Shaun said "Be for real with me, do you have *whispers* super powers?" and Colby is like "Ha nooo." and Shaun was like "Seriously?" and Colby decided to show Shaun that he had electricity manipulation and Shaun was amazed then Colby decided to race Shaun. 3. 2. 1. GO! Colby beat Shaun faster than Shaun could blink. Shaun was dazzled and said "You are literally the Flash dude!" Shaun said that you should be a superhero, Colby decided to be a super hero so he became The Renegade, the name doesn't reveal his powers. He fights crime in Dawningham, Republic State. May 22nd, 2001 (BORN) | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 7 | Durability = 4 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 5 Powers Electrical Manipulation and Absorption: '''Colby can use and control electricity and transmit it to charge or harm enemies '''Regenerate Health by Absorbing Electricity: '''By absorbing electricity Colby can regenerate his health '''Super Jump: '''Because of the accident Colby can jump really high, there's no limit to his jump height when it's combined with his speed '''Super Strength: '''Colby because of the explosion has received strength incapable of a normal human being able to come close to matching '''Extra Lung Capacity (20x More Than Normal Humans): '''Because of the accident Colby got extra lung capacity. '''Slow Down Time: '''Slow down time if needed '''Accelerated Healing: Conductors are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. Decelerated Aging: Conductors have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. Energy Construct Creation: Conductors can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flight: Conductors can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conductors can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. Increased Perceptions: Conductors traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Conductive Zone grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. Phasing: Conductors can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. Self-Sustenance: Conductors travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Conductive Zone for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conductors having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. Conductor Aura - People who are propelled by the conductions during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conductor must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. Conductor: People who connected to the Conductive Zone are sometimes called Conductors. This means that they are connected to the Conductive Zone and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Conductive imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Zone. Steal Speed: He can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conductors may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. Supercharged Brain Activity: He can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in his brain at superhuman speeds. Superhuman Stamina: His body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. Superhuman Speed: Renegade usually runs at a speed of 770 mph so he doesn't cause sonic booms but his max speed isn't possible to reach. He can travel faster than an attosecond. Vortex Creations: Renegade can plant himself on the ground and rotate his extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Weapons Metal Retractable Staff That Conducts Massive Amounts Of Electrical Force And Also Absorbs Massive Amounts Of Electrical Force Concept Category:Earth Prime Renegade